Mickey, Donald en Goofy: De Drie Musketiers
Mickey, Donald en Goofy: De Drie Musketiers (Simpelweg: De Drie Musketiers) is een direct-naar-video film uit 2004. De film is gebasseerd op de roman: De Drie Musketiers van Alexandre Dumas. In deze film spelen Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck en Goofy de drie musketiers, zoals gezegd in de titel. De film werd geregisseerd door Donovan Cook, geproduceerd door DisneyToon Studios en meteen vrijgegeven op VHS (Videoband) en DVD. De film werd vrijgegeven in 2004 door Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Verhaal De film begint bij De Troubadour, een schildpad met een Frans accent die ervan houd om liedjes te zingen. Hij herinnert een Tv-show verteller dat hij beloofd had, dat één van zijn liedjes gezongen mocht worden in zijn show van die dag. De man verbreekt stil zijn belofte en loopt weg. Hij kijkt niet naar de grond, en valt vlak voordat hij moet beginnen in een groot gat in de studio. De schildpad valt door een boek en de studiolampen, in de stoel van de verteller. Hij moet een verhaal voorlezen, dus leest hij het verhaal voor van de Drie Musketiers. "Dit is mijn lievelingsversie, eentje met plaatjes!" "Ons verhaal begint in de goot", zegt hij. Waar Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy en Mickey's hond Pluto straatkinderen zijn. Ze worden overvallen door de Zware Jongens, en worden vervolgens gered door Koninklijke Musketiers: Athos, Aramis, Porthos en D'Artagnon. Daarna geeft Athos zijn hoed als souvenir. Vanaf dan willen ze allen graag Musketiers worden. Jaren later, werken ze alle drie als conciërges in het paleis, en nog steeds willen ze musketiers worden. Ondanks hun gebreken: Donald - Lafaard, Goofy - Te Klunzig en Mickey - Te Klein, volgens Boris, kapitein van de Koninklijke Musketiers. Ondertussen bespreken Minnie Mouse, prinses van Frankrijk, en Katrien Duck, hofdame van het paleis de obsessie van Minnie om haar "ware liefde" te vinden. Katrien vindt dat Minnie moet trouwen met iemand van Koninklijk bloed, of van adel, Minnie daarin tegen wil met iemand trouwen waarvan ze echt houd, maakt niet uit hoe rijk of arm. Minnie zou weten wanneer "die ene "komt, en maakt zo Katrien aan het lachen. Ze gaat dan een rondje in de paleistuin lopen, en ontsnapt net van de dood, omdat De Zware Jongens een kluis op haar wilde gooien. In opdracht van Boris. De Zware Jongens rennen dan naar kapitein Boris, om te vertellen dat het niet gelukt is. Boris wordt dan boos, omdat het niet de bedoeling was dat er een "safe" (Engels voor kluis) op haar moest, maar dat ze "safe" (Engels voor veilig) moest blijven, voor de opera: Pirates of Penzance, daar wil hij namelijk Frankrijk overnemen. (Wanneer Boris steeds "opera" zegt, volgt de poster van de opera, en opera stemmen.) Op dat moment vraagt Boris' luitenant Clarabella Koe, vertelt dat hij naar prinses Minnie toe moet. Pete gaat naar de prinses, en zij wil dat zij lijfwachten krijgt, omdat iemand haar probeert te vermoorden. Omdat hij weet dat echte Musketiers zijn plan zullen dwarsbomen, zorgt hij ervoor dat Mickey, Donald en Goofy Musketiers worden. Als de drie "Musketiers" Minnie ontmoeten, wordt de prinses meteen verliefd op Mickey. De nieuwe Musketiers willen meteen een eerste goede indruk maken, en als de hofdame binnenkomt met kaas en een mes, vallen ze haar meteen aan. Omdat de Musketiers denken dat ze een schurk is. Wanneer Minnie en Katrien beschermd zijn, gaan ze met z'n allen op reis met de koets. Daarna worden ze overvallen door De Zware Jongens. Donald verstopt zich, en valt daarna uit de wagen, Goofy is erg gemakkelijk te verslaan, dus alleen Mickey blijft over om te vechten met De Zware Jongens. Als Mickey ook is verslagen, dus stranden de drie. Mickey moedigt zijn vrienden aan en gaan vervolgens naar de toren waar de prinses gevangen zit. Bij de toren aangekomen zit de deur op slot, Goofy neemt een aanloop, maar ondertussen maakt Mickey de deur open, Goof y rent veel te hard naar binnen en valt uit de toren, via een boom, geschopt te worden door een koe, en een rondje draaien in een windmolen, valt hij weer in de toren naar beneden. Als Mickey en Goofy later bijna zijn gevangen door De Zware Jongens, krijgt hij het (slimme!) idee om het weer te doen, ze slagen erin en De Zware Jongens vallen Knock-Out naar beneden. Vervolgens bevrijden ze de rest. Boris is woedend dat De Zware Jongens er weer in hebben gefaald om hun opdracht te doe, hij beseft dat de drie een grotere bedreiging zijn dan hij had gedacht. Terwijl de drie op nachtdienst zijn, lokt Clarabella Goofy weg door middel van een Mickey silhouet, en De Zware Jongens vangen Donald, vervolgens is Mickey in zijn eentje over. Donald weet te ontsnappen en weet het verhaal uit te leggen nog voordat Mickey is gevangen. Donald wordt bang en gaat ervandoor. Later wordt Mickey gevangen door Boris en in de kerker van Moint Saint - Michel gegooid, daar zal hij verdrinken door de vloed. Ondertussen staat Clarabella bijna op het punt om Goofy vastgeketend van de brug af te gooien, vervolgens wordt Goofy verliefd of Clarabella en wint haar hart. Ze trekt hem op en kust hem, vervolgens vallen ze naar beneden in Donald's boot die gevlucht was, Goofy wil Donald overhalen om Mickey te redden, maar hij is te bang. Dan komt De Troubadour, beledigd hem in een van zijn liedjes, en laat hem van gedachten veranderen. Samen redden ze Mickey nog net op tijd, en moeten ze met z'n drieën de prinses redden. In de Opera worden Minnie en Katrien gevangen genomen in een kist, net voordat De Zware Jongens met de kist ervandoor willen, staan De Drie Musketiers daar, vervolgens komt er een heel gevecht op het podium, dat wordt gewonnen door De Musketiers. Vervolgens verklaren Mickey en Minnie hun liefde, en worden De Musketiers gekroond tot Koninklijke Musketiers. Cast Engels: *Wayne Allwine als Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo als Donald Duck *Bill Farmer als Goofy en Pluto *Jeff Bennett en Maurice LaMarche als De Zware Jongens *Jim Cummings als Kapitein Boris *Russi Taylor als Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille als Katrien Duck *April Winchell als Klarabella Koe *Rob Paulsen als De Troubadour Nederlands: *Paul Groot als Mickey Mouse *Anita Blanker als Donald Duck *Stan Limburg als Goofy en Pluto *Fred Meijer, Just Meijer en Reinder van der Naalt als De Zware Jongens *Pim Koopman als Kapitein Boris *Melise de Winter als Minnie Mouse *Laura Vlasblom als Katrien Duck *Lucie de Lange als Klarabella Koe *Jan Schepens als De Troubadour Andere Media Om de film te promoten, heeft Gemstone Publishing een 32 pagina's lange strip uitgebracht. Mickey, Donald en Goofy: De Drie Musketiers heeft ook basis gevormd voor een wereld in de game: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Deze wereld heet Country of the Musketeers. Het enige verschil met deze versie is dat Mickey Mouse acteur Wayne Allwine reeds was overleden en zijn opvolger Bret Iwan Mickey van een stem voorzag in de game. Mickey, Donald en Goofy: De Drie Musketiers is voor het tiende jubileum verschenen op Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy (VS) op 12 augustus 2014. Soundtrack In Nederland is er helaas geen soundtrack verschenen, wel hebben alle nummers Nederlandse titels op de Nederlandse DVD. #"Een voor Allen, Allen voor Een" #"Ergens" #"Het Lied Van Boris" #"Liefdesliedje" #"Loeiverliefd" #"Dit is Het Eind" #"L'Opera" #"Een Voor Allen, Allen Voor Een (Finale)" Release De film is in Nederland in 2004 verschenen op DVD en op videoband (VHS). Ook is er een Disney Boekenclub boekje van gemaakt. De DVD bezit een paar extra's. Ontvangst De film krijgt op het platform IMDB een score van 6,4/10 van ongeveer 5.000 mensen. Op Rotten Tomatoes krijgt de film een score van 36% van de critici en 49% van de particuliere mensen. Universum ar:ميكي . بطوط . بندق: الفرسان الثلاثة da:Mickey, Anders, Fedtmule: De Tre Musketerer en:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers es:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers fi:Mikki, Aku, Hessu – kolme muskettisoturia pl:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie pt-br:Mickey, Donald e Pateta: Os Três Mosqueteiros ru:Микки, Дональд, Гуфи. Три Мушкетёра sr-el:Miki, Paja i Šilja: Tri musketara Categorie:Mickey, Donald en Goofy: De Drie Musketiers Categorie:Direct-naar-video